


Rex'ika

by WinterXAssassin



Series: Fett Clan Archives [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BABY CLONES!!!!!!!, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Family Feels, Fluff, Fuck Canon I Do What I Want, Mando'a, Protective Older Brothers, Sibling Love, because I said so, brothers being brothers, cody is older than rex by a couple of training cycles, in which cody adopts a younger rex, so he's got more of the body like a teenager, whereas rex is more boba-sized lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterXAssassin/pseuds/WinterXAssassin
Summary: Cody had never expected to find a vod'ika in his barracks.He does all he can to look out for his brothers, so of course, when the CT admits he's struggling, Cody knows that he has to help.He hopes that his advice will make an impact in this kid's life.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Fett Clan Archives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713670
Comments: 5
Kudos: 164





	Rex'ika

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've read a few fics of older Clones adopting younger ones.... And I wanted to write a look into a younger Cody and Rex, and how their friendship formed  
> Thus, this oneshot was born!!
> 
> Admittedly, my knowledge of Clone training is rather minimal at best, gleaned here and there from TCW and fics....buuuut, I did my best :'D
> 
> Mando'a translations-  
> Vod'ika: little sibling / younger sibling  
> Verd'ika: private (rank). Can be used affectionately, often to a child; *little soldier* - context is critical [in this case, definitely used affectionately]  
> Usen'ye!: Go away! (Very rude - from same root as osik) [considering Rex is a grumpy little cadet.... :P ]  
> Kovid: Head  
> ika: diminutive suffix written as 'ika - also added to a name as a very familiar or childhood form, e.g, Ord'ika - Little Ordo [hence, Rex'ika meaning "little Rex" :D ]

Cody hadn't expected to find a vod'ika in the barracks he shares with five other CCs. And he _certainly_ didn't expect to come to the realization that the cadet did _no_ t look happy, curled up into a tight little ball on Cody's bed with his arms around his head, blocking out the world. 

But it's happening anyway. And he knows he has to do something. 

"What are you doing in here, verd'ika?" he questions softly, dropping into a crouch, a hand straying towards the younger Clone. "Is something wrong?" 

"Leave me alone!" The head shifts, burrowing deeper into the arms, and it takes Cody a second to realize the cadet is a _blond_. Whether it's natural or dyed, the CC can't tell, but it's not a hair colour he's seen all that commonly among the vod'e. 

"Hey," Cody allows his hand to rest on the kid's shoulder, "You can talk to me, you know. I think you accidentally walked into the right room." He chuckles gruffly. "No-one better to get helped by than a CC who's already done most of his growing. We always look out for you little'uns."

The cadet shoves Cody's hand away and curls over, so that his back is now facing the CC. "Usen'ye!" he mutters, but his voice catches on the word, and Cody's not going to drop it. 

He refuses to ignore a vod in need. 

He tries again, this time for a different angle. "My number's CC-2224, but my CC vod'e have started calling me Cody. D'you have a name yet?" 

There's a sniffle, and then, "CT-7567. I'm thinking of going by Rex, but I don't feel like I've earned it yet. 'M not..." A pause, another sniffle. "'M not good enough to get my own name." 

"Poodoo." Cody has to fight from barking out the word. "Listen, vod'ika, if you've thought of your own name, that means that deep down, you _know_ you've earned it." He tries to lay his hand on the kid's shoulder again. This time, it's not shaken off. It means he's getting somewhere.

CT-7567 rolls over again and raises his head, regarding Cody with reddened eyes. "How can you be so sure?" 

Cody can't help but smile gently. "Because, verd'ika," he pauses, and reaches out to ruffle the kid's fluffy hair. It's not quite curly, but it's not straight, either - somewhere in between. "You've just got that look in your eyes. I've seen it in some of the other CTs your age. See, the trick to being a good leader isn't just the charisma, isn't just the fact that you can be good at leading a squad or a platoon or a battalion.

It's also about how much you care. How much you're willing to listen to your men. Even if you don't always agree with what they're saying, or you _can't_ give in to what they're asking, because of orders or because it's against the rules, or something else. Having a good listening ear is important to being a good leader. Showing concern for the men beneath you, whether they be your own or under the command of another... _that_ is important to being a good leader. Being willing to fight for your men, whether it be to protect them from the enemy or from within... _that_ is important to being a good leader." 

The cadet's got his head cocked to one side, and it's clear from the look on his face that he's listening with rapt attention. When Cody finishes speaking, he nods his head firmly, jaw set stubbornly.

It's kind of adorable, honestly. It reminds him of Wolffe, and it also reminds him of himself. 

"That's what I wanna be for my brothers," he says, and then frowns. "I just don't know how. My batchmates don't always like to listen to what I'm saying." 

"And that's perfectly understandable, little'un." Cody gives 7567's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and continues to card his fingers through the kid's hair. "You'll grow out of it, the more training you undergo. Nobody's perfect from day one; none of us CCs could lead for bantha shit until we learned some hard lessons during our training."

“I always thought the CCs were the best at being leaders, even before training began for them.” 7567 muses. “At least, that’s what a couple of my batchmates like to believe.”

Cody chuckles quietly, shaking his head. “That’s a myth. Some of the CCs like to perpetuate the lie because it makes them look cooler. At least, until they futz up and make themselves look _incredibly_ stupid. Trust me, little’un, we’re just as inept as you are. We’re just better at hiding it.” He can’t help but grin. “Most of us, anyway.”

“So it doesn’t matter if I’m still struggling to improve myself?” The CT curls his hands into the material of his fatigues. “That I can do better if I give myself time to do so?”

“Now you’re gettin’ it.” As soon as 7567 sits upright, Cody takes the opportunity to seat himself on the bed beside the younger cadet, bumping him with his shoulder. “You’re takin’ the time to think about what you might be struggling with, and you’re sorting it out. That’s progress. That’s using your kovid.”

The kid blinks in confusion. “I don’t think I know that word yet.”

Cody flicks him on the temple. “Your head, moof-milker,” he says teasingly, “I thought you would have been smart enough to connect the dots yourself...?”

7567 shrugs a shoulder. “I’ve not been studying much Mando’a lately. Focused on being a good soldier instead.” He yawns, suddenly, and Cody gets the feeling that the verd’ika hasn’t been sleeping much lately. “But I’ll have to do that tomorrow.” 

He starts to get to his feet, making to leave to his own bunk, but the CC places a hand on his bicep, stopping him in his tracks. The kid looks up at him questioningly, blinking sleepy brown eyes.

“Hold on a minute, Rex,” he says, “Don’t wander all the way back to your barracks. You can stay here with me. It won’t matter; none of my own batchmates will mind.”

Uncertainty flashes in the CT’s eyes. “Are you sure? And I’m not Rex, not yet.”

“Of course I’m sure,” Cody tells him firmly, “And you are to me. I say you’ve earned your name.” He lies down, pats the spot beside him. “Plenty of room for two Clones here.”

Rex obligingly curls up into the crook of the CC’s arm, nuzzles his face into Cody’s bicep. “If you really think that I’ve earned my name, then that’s what I’ll go by from now on. That’s me... Clone cadet Rex, CT-7567.” There’s a note of pride in his voice, and Cody’s lips curl into a smile.

Good progress, if ever he’s seen it.

He’s glad that he’s helped open Rex’s eyes to becoming a better leader. He hopes that it will come to fruition, that it’ll make an impact in this vod’ika’s life. Only time will tell.

“Get some rest, Rex’ika.” Cody resumes carding his fingers through those fluffy blond locks, and Rex’s muscles relax, the younger cadet humming in contentment. “I’ll look out for you from now on.”


End file.
